batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Scarecrow
Die Figur des Scarecrow (dt. Die Vogelscheuche) wurde 1941 von dem Autor Bill Finger und dem Zeichner Bob Kane für die Ausgabe #3 der Comicserie World's Finest Comics entwickelt. Biographie thumb|Meister der Angst Als Antipode des Verbrecherjägers Batman wird Scarecrow in diesem Heft als ein krimineller ehemaliger Psychiater und Universitätsprofessor namens Jonathan Crane vorgestellt, der in einer Kostümierung als Vogelscheuche (meist ein bräunlicher zerrissener Lumpenanzug, häufig mit Hut) und ausgerüstet mit psychoaktiven Nervengasen die Bevölkerung von Batmans Heimatstadt Gotham City terrorisiert. Die Besonderheit des von Crane entwickelten "Furcht"-Gases besteht dabei darin, dass es jeden, der mit ihm in Kontakt kommt, seine schlimmsten subjektiven Albträume in Form von Halluzinationen durchleben lässt. Als Motiv für die Taten Cranes wird eine Mischung aus wissenschaftlicher Faszination für das psychologische Phänomen der Angst, das er durch praktische „Feldversuche“ weiter erforschen möchte, als auch eine ganz persönliche sadistische Freude an der Furcht seiner Opfer angegeben. thumb|left|Scarecrow Die mit der Zeit entwickelte Hintergrundgeschichte (sogenannte Origin-Story) von Scarecrow legt dar, dass Jonathan Crane bereits als Kind ein abnormes Vergnügen daran empfindet, andere Menschen und Tiere (vor allem Vögel) zu erschrecken. Er macht diese Vorliebe dann zu seinem Beruf, indem er die Furcht als seinen Forschungsschwerpunkt als Psychiater wählt. Spott, der ihn sein Leben lang wegen seiner exzentrischen Art und seines schmächtigen Erscheinungsbildes begleitet, verbitterte ihn zuerst gegen seine Mitmenschen und ruft den Wunsch hervor, diese zu quälen und sich für das erlittene Leid zu rächen. Nachdem Crane wegen seiner unorthodoxen Lehrmethoden und der Misshandlung von Studenten im Rahmen von Furcht-Experimenten als Professor entlassen wird, beschließt er, sich kostümiert als Vogelscheuche an seinen Mitmenschen zu rächen. Ein häufiger wiederkehrendes Thema der Scarecrow-Geschichten sind Versuche Cranes, sich an Personen oder Institutionen, die ihm früher einmal übel mitgespielt haben (wie Mitschüler seiner Collegezeit, die seine dürre Statur verspotteten oder Professorenkollegen an der Universität, die seine ärmliche Kleidung belächelten) zu rächen, indem er diese mit seinen Nervengas-Attacken in schwere Angstzustände bis hin zum Tod versetzt. Andere Geschichten zeigen ihn als eine Art Amokläufer, der mutwillig durch die Straßen zieht, um Einzelpersonen oder Menschenmengen zu terrorisieren. Diese quält er entweder an öffentlichen Plätzen oder er verschleppt sie in eigene Folterkeller, in denen er sie systematisch psychisch zugrunde richtet. In wieder anderen Geschichten nutzt Scarecrow seine Fähigkeiten, um Schutzgelder zu erpressen oder um von ihm designte Drogen zu vertreiben. Nachdem Scarecrow sich in der Storyline „As the Crow Flies“ von 2004 unter dem Einfluss eines Mutagens, das ihm die Ärztin Linda Friitawa verabreicht, zeitweise in eine monströse Kreatur namens Scarebeast verwandelt, ist er in nachfolgenden Geschichten wieder der alte. Häufig arbeitet Scarecrow auch mit anderen Batman-Schurken wie dem Joker (so in der Knightfall-Saga) als Team zusammen oder er wird von Schurken wie Hush oder Black Mask (Battle for the Cowl, 2009) als Handlanger engagiert. Häufig führt Scarecrow zudem eine Krähe als Haustier und Begleiter bei sich. Name und Aussehen Der bürgerliche Name von Scarecrow, Crane, ist ein sprechender Name, der auf die Figur des spindeldürren Schulmeisters Ichabod Crane in Washington Irvings Geschichte The Legend of Sleepy Hollow anspielt: Der äußerst schmächtige Jonathan Crane gleicht seinem Namensvettern durch seine äußere Erscheinung als auch durch das Motiv des Andere-Erschreckens. Im Gegensatz zu Ichabod Crane, der das Opfer eines üblen Halloween-Schabernacks wird, ist Jonathan Crane allerdings derjenige der andere mit furchterregenden Streichen heimsucht. Innerhalb der fiktiven Wirklichkeit der Batman- und Scarecrow-Geschichten erscheint Irvings Figur häufiger als Inspiration der Vogelscheuche. Verhalten Scarecrows Verhalten wird von der Angst dominiert; ein Großteil seines Handelns ist darauf ausgelegt, anderen Furcht einzuflößen. Andererseits hegt Crane eine Beziehung mit der Angst, die über das Vergnügen, andere in Schrecken zu sehen, hinausgeht. Er selbst, als Resultat des ständigen Kontakts mit seinem eigenen "Angstgas", ist kaum noch in der Lage, Angst zu empfinden, was seine Psyche weiter aus der Bahn wirft. Er entwickelt eine Sucht nach Angst, setzt sich immer wieder Gefahren aus. In diesem Zeitraum verschwindet Batman, ein weiterer Schlag für Scarecrow, da Batman ihm noch Angst einflößen könnte. Zudem hat Scarecrow (was selten thematisiert wird) panische Angst vor Fledermäusen, weshalb er jedes Mal, wenn er unter Einfluss seines Gases Batman gegenübersteht, ein riesiges Fledermausmonster sieht. Scarecrow in anderen Medien thumb|Scarecrow aus "Ein Fall für Batman" * Scarecrow wurde als Schurke in den Zeichentrickserien The Batman/Superman Hour (Episode "The Great Scarecrow Scare", US-Synchronstimme Ted Knight 1968). Challenge of the SuperFriends (US-Synchronstimme Don Messick, 1978), The Super Powers Team. Galactic Guardians (Folge "The Fear"; US-Synchronstimme Andre Stojka) und Batman. The Animated Series (US-Synchronstimme: Henry Plic II, später Jeffrey Combs) verwendet. * 2005 war Scarecrow einer von mehreren Hauptschurken in dem Kinofilm Batman Begins, in dem er von Cillian Murphy verkörpert wurde. In dem Sequel Dark Knight kehrt Murphy in der Rolle für einen Cameo-Auftritt zurück. Anders als in den Batman-Comics ist Jonathan Crane im Kinofilm der Leiter des Arkham Asylums, der Psychiatrie von Gotham City. Dort führt er fragwürdige Angst-Experimente an seinen Patienten durch, außerdem erklärt er Handlanger des Kriminellen Carmine Falcone gegen Bezahlung für unzurechnungsfähig, um ihnen eine schneller Haftentlassung zu ermöglichen. Ebenfalls im Gegensatz zu den Comics trägt Scarecrow in den Filmen nicht die Kluft einer Vogelscheuchte, sondern einen Anzug, so dass nur noch durch eine sackähnliche Maske einer richtigen Vogelscheuche ähnelt. * In dem Direct-to-Zeichentrickfilm Gotham Knight wird Scarecrow von dem Schauspieler Corey Burton synchronisiert. * Seit den 1990er Jahren wurde Scarecrow als Gegenspieler von Batman in zahlreichen Video- und Computerspielen verarbeitet: So in * Batman. The Animated Series, * Adventures of Batman & Robin, thumb|Scarecrow in Batman Begins. * Batman Begins (2005), siehe Hauptartikel Scarecrow (Cillian Murphy) * Batman. Rise of Sin Tzu, * Lego Batman und Batman. '' * ''The Dark Knight (2008), siehe Hauptartikel Scarecrow (Cillian Murphy) * Arkham Asylum (US-Synchronstimme: Dino Andrade; 2009). In dem zuletzt genannten ist Scarecrows Erscheinungsbild grundlegend überarbeitet worden: So trägt er eine Gasmaske und einen mit Spritzen besestzten Handschuhklaue, die an die Figur des Freddy Krueger aus der Horrorfilm-Serie Nightmare on Elm Street erinnert. In halluzinogenen Rauschzuständen die Batman unter dem Einfluss des Scarecrow-Gases durchlebt erscheint Scarecrow als ein monströser Riese. * Batman Superband 20 und 21 * Batman Arkham Knight (2015), ''In diesem Spiel kehrt Scarecrow zurück und arbeitet mit einem gewissen Arkham Knight zusammen, um Batman endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Scarecrow droht damit, mit einem sogenannten „Cloudburst“ ganz Gotham mit dem Angstgas zu verseuchen und die Stadt im Chaos versinken zu lassen. Der Arkham Knight untersteht Scarecrow und mit Hilfe einer ganzen Milizarmee übernehmen sie Gotham. Dank des Arkham Knight ist Scarecrow Batman auch immer einen Schritt voraus, weil er die entführen lässt, die Batman nahe stehen. Während eines Untergrundkampfes zwischen Batman und dem Arkham Knight kann Batman ihn schließlich besiegen und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Arkham Knight Jason Todd ist. Nachdem er verschwindet, übergibt Scarecrow den Posten des Arkham Knight an Deathstroke. Aber Batman kann ihn auch bezwingen. Am Ende stellt sich Batman Scarecrow entgegen, und durch Scarecrows Drohung, den gefangen genommenen Robin zu töten, demaskiert sich Batman und so erfahren alle wer Batman wirklich ist: Bruce Wayne. Aber Batman kann mit der Hilfe von Jason Todd Scarecrow besiegen und ihn mit seinem von ihm entwickelten Angstgas infizieren. Und so sieht Scarecrow seine schlimmste Angst: Batman. Er bringt einen völlig verängstigten am Ende zum GCPD (Gotham City Police Department). Als Batman dann alle anderen Schurken hinter Gitter gebracht hat und Gotham wieder sicher ist, endet die Geschichte mit dem für die Demaskierung Batmans vorgesehenen Knightfall-Protokolls, wodurch er die Bewohner Gothams glauben lässt, dass Bruce Wayne (Batman) bei einer Explosion des Wayne Manor getötet wurde. Trivia Die Website IGN listete Scarecrow 2009 in einem Ranking der 100 „besten fiktiven Bösewichte“ als Nr. 58 auf.[http://comics.ign.com/top-100-villains/58.html ''Scarecrow is number 58]. Ign.com. Abgerufen am 15. Juli 2012. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Arkham Insassen Kategorie:Scarecrow Zusammenfassung